


If the Shoe Fits

by emungere



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Foot Fetish, M/M, Shoe Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-10
Updated: 2007-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/kink_bingo/">kink_bingo</a>, prompt: <em>foot fetish</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If the Shoe Fits

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to louiselux for the title and for encouraging me in my folly, as I wasn't sure I could actually write this.

Mikel slogged through the rain. The storm drains were bubbling up with a bad case of indigestion. Soggy matchbooks, used condoms, and empty soda cans sailed down the gutter. His umbrella wasn't doing much for him, and he was soaked from the knees down. At least he could buy dry socks when he got the damn shoes. 

He saw the light from the tiny neighborhood shoe store up ahead and hurried the last few feet. He got his hand on the doorknob at the same time as the guy inside. They looked at each other through the rain-spotted glass. The guy wore a green apron and a name tag that said: _Hi! My name is Perry!_ His hair was shaggy, brushing the top rim of his glasses, and his eyes were the same color as his apron. He and Mikel struggled for a moment, doorknob rattling between them.

Perry gave in first and cracked the door. "We were just closing, sir. I'm sorry."

"C'mon, man, please? My girlfriend's sister's wedding is tomorrow morning, and she says if I don't get new shoes-- Well, she didn't say, but I think it might involve a Ginsu and my favorite body part, you know? I mean, I was going to wear the _black_ Chucks, not the plaid ones with the skulls on. I don't know what her deal is, but--"

"All right!" Perry said. "All right. Please come in, sir."

Mikel stood dripping just inside while Perry turned the sign to closed behind him and fetched a towel from the back room.

"And socks," Mikel said. "Dry socks."

"Of course, sir. And what sort of shoes did you have in mind?"

"Uh. Black ones?" Mikel looked around. There seemed to be an astonishing number of black shoes. "That go with a suit?"

Perry pressed his lips together briefly. "You must have some idea. Sir."

"You don't have to sir me. My name's Mikel."

This news had no apparent impact on Perry. "You must have some idea, Mikel."

He gestured at the array of uninspiring shoes. "They're black, they're leather, they're like--business shoes." He made a face. "They're all the same. Just pick some she won't kill me for, huh?"

"Very well. Take those off then," he said, nodding at Mikel's sneakers and the puddle growing around them. He gave Mikel's pants a dark look as well. "And roll those up so you don't drip on the merchandise." He disappeared into the back.

Mikel shrugged to himself and obeyed. He squeezed as much water as he could out of his pants and rolled them up to just below his knees. He shuffled his feet on the carpet. His toes were sort of pruny from being wet so long. Stupid rain. He slumped into one of the chairs with a sigh.

"Socks." Perry dropped them in his lap and put a stack of boxes on the floor.

"Thanks, man. Having wet feet just sucks."

"Mm. You have very shapely calves."

"Uh. Okay? Good to have a professional opinion. I guess." Mikel pulled the new socks on and wriggled his toes happily. "Sandy's been looking for hers for like a month. I think it's 'cause she didn't get to pick the dress herself. Man, it's ugly. Like, all maroon. She's lucky Gia didn't go with the Carmen Miranda hats. They had bananas on them."

"Mm. What color are the shoes?"

"I think she picked the gold ones. Super high heels. She's gonna fucking kill herself in those. I don't know how chicks do it."

"It's not that difficult."

"How would you know?"

Perry gave him a level look. "I went to an all boys high school. We did a very modern version of Romeo and Juliet."

"Huh. Cool."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, sure. Where are you gonna find a play with all guy characters? Gotta go with what you got, right?"

Perry's expression thawed slightly. "Quite true. Now, which do you prefer?" He unboxed two pairs and held them up.

"They...kinda look the same to me? They've both got laces," he added, defensively. "And those little hole patterns."

"Your shoes should speak to you. These clearly aren't the right ones."

"Dude, they ain't gonna be the right ones unless they got rubber soles and maybe some chains, okay? I just need them for one day."

"Don't you have a job?"

"Yeah, I got a job." Mikel grinned. "I'm in a band."

"Oh. Have I heard of it?"

"Maybe. We're getting pretty well known locally. The Pink Ladies?"

Perry raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well. Okay, I'm the only guy. I play drums. And, hey, great way to meet girls. Not _all_ of them are lesbians."

"Is that how you met your girlfriend?"

"Yeah." He frowned. "You'd think she'd be more understanding, right, since that's how she met me? It's not like she didn't know what she was getting into."

Perry looked up at him. He was on his knees. His hand was on Mikel's ankle, and Mikel wasn't sure when that had happened. He smiled suddenly, bright and cheerful. "I think I have just the shoes for you, after all," he said. "One moment."

He headed off, and when he returned, he was carrying some high-heeled, strappy, gold things. They looked like Sandy's but more expensive. Also, larger.

"Look, maybe the band name gave you the wrong idea," Mikel said.

"I just thought you might like to try it. To walk a mile in her shoes, as it were. Or, not a mile, because the store is only twenty feet across, but an adequate distance that might be metaphorically regarded as a mile."

He looked so earnest. And here Mikel was keeping him late after closing time, and selling shoes must be a shit job.

Mikel sighed. "Yeah, okay. Sure."

"Excellent."

Perry knelt once more, folding up gracefully and settling Mikel's right foot on his thigh. He peeled off the sock, frowned faintly, and then whisked a towel out of nowhere to smooth away the last traces of moisture from Mikel's ankle and instep.

The shoe had about a hundred little straps and buckles. Perry slid it onto his foot and adjusted them with minute movements. He stroked his thumb along Mikel's arch, tugged a buckle closed. There were little red stones or beads or something near the toe. They really did look pretty classy.

With both shoes in place, Perry stood and offered Mikel his hand. "Don't break a leg," he said.

"It'd get me out of the wedding."

Mikel hadn't really felt the need to be any taller. He towered over Perry now, and each step wobbled dangerously as the pin-prick heels rocked from side to side. How did anyone walk in these things?

He held his arms out for balance, and Perry put a hand on his elbow, steadying him.

"Thanks," Mikel mumbled. He made it across the room and back. "These hurt."

"Where?"

"Ball of the foot. And my toes are sort of scrunched."

"Ah, one moment."

This time when he returned, he brought blood-red, patent leather pumps with him. The heel wasn't quite so high or so pointed, and they looked...well, sexy. Like they were designed to look sexy, which they probably had been.

"They match your hair exactly," Perry said. He sounded pretty happy about it. "And these should help ease the friction." These were two long, shadowy clouds. It took Mikel a second to identify them as stockings. They were so thin that they moved in even the slight breeze from the air conditioning vents.

"I don't think--" Mikel started, but Perry wasn't even paying attention.

He knelt again, and gathered one stocking up so that Mikel could slip his foot into its bunched-up toe. Mikel sighed, and did.

"Lovely," Perry murmured. He let Mikel's foot rest in his lap and smoothed the stocking up Mikel's leg, right to the knee, and above. His fingers pushed under Mikel's rolled up pants, brushing bare skin, tugging the stocking up his thigh. It left his skin faintly darkened and defined; the curves were more clearly visible, and there was a solid line up the back like in old movies.

Perry slipped the shoe onto his foot with a soft little sigh, and that was when Mikel glanced down and saw the erection pushing at Perry's pants.

He looked away fast. Perry helped him into the other stocking, and Mikel was even more aware of the strangely intimate touch of his hands. He had no idea what to do.

Perry smiled up at him. "I made these. They're much too big for most women. Even for a lot of men. I knew they'd fit you. You're the perfect size."

Mikel felt like he should be more creeped out than he actually was. It was kind of hard with the guy smiling like that, so happy, and his fingers tracing lightly over Mikel's ankle and the top of his foot.

"You made them? Really?"

"Yes, I served an apprenticeship in Italy, to learn how. I have my own line. It's...rather specialized, though."

"It's ladies' shoes for dudes."

"Well...yes."

"They sell much?"

"Not as such. They're rather expensive for the crossdressing or drag queen markets. It's more of a hobby, I suppose."

Mikel stood. It was weird, seeing his own feet in those shiny red shoes. Weird, too, seeing his legs look like that, all sleek and sort of--okay, hot. That was what stockings were for, to make your legs look better, so it wasn't all that weird that they were working. Right?

Perry was still on his knees, hand wrapped loosely around Mikel's ankle, looking up at him. His lips were slightly parted, and his tongue flicked out across the lower one. His glasses were sliding down his nose. Mikel pushed them up for him, used to the gesture after all the times he'd watched Sandy reading the paper while her glasses sank ever lower. Perry's cheeks flushed.

Mikel's brain helpfully brought up how long it'd been (two and a half years) since he'd been with a guy. His eyes drifted back down to Perry's lap, all on their own. Perry spread his knees apart. He was even more obviously hard now, and Mikel couldn't pretend not to notice.

He took a brisk walk across the room and back, steadier on the thicker heels. It didn't clear his head at all.

"You're into this," he said to Perry. "The shoes."

"Yes," Perry said softly. "The shoes. And your feet are exceptionally lovely. I'm sorry, I can't seem to help myself. I don't usually--" He rubbed his hands along his thighs. "I'll give you the other shoes for free, the ones you need, if you'll just--" He stopped and looked down.

"If I'll just what?" said Mikel, who honestly didn't know.

"Never mind. I'm sorry. It was an improper suggestion."

Mikel sank into the chair, wondering if Perry had really meant just whore himself out for dress shoes.

Perry's legs were still spread. His cock was--well, right there.

Mikel slipped his foot out of the shoe and let it slide up Perry's inner thigh.

"Oh," Perry said. It was barely a breath. His eyes were wide and fixed on Mikel's face.

"You want this, yeah?"

"Yes," Perry whispered. "Yes, please."

It couldn't count as cheating. They were barely even touching and they both still had all their clothes on.

Mikel pushed his foot up Perry's thigh. It slid easily, smooth fabric against the slicker material of the stockings. He lightened his touch and traced his foot over the outline of Perry's cock.

Perry closed his eyes and moaned. It was shockingly loud, almost pained. His hands were balled into fists on his thighs, and his face was flushed. His dick was rock hard and so hot, even through his pants and underwear. Mikel could feel it. He rubbed his foot over it and over it, and Perry's hips rocked forward, pushing against him even harder.

"Please," Perry said, "please."

"What--what do you want?"

Perry opened his eyes and stared at him. "I want to take my cock out and rub it against your foot until I come. Please," he said again, more softly. "May I?"

He was so hard. Mikel realized he was getting there himself. He didn't get the foot thing, but Perry--the way he looked--fuck, yeah. He nodded.

"Oh, god." It came out as one shaky breath, and then Perry's hands were on him, sliding the stocking off, kissing the ankle and the arch of his foot and bringing it down to press over Perry's package.

Perry's eyes fell shut, and he just held it there, grinding his hips up against it. He was panting softly, and on one particularly hard rub, his breath hitched and he moaned.

The sound made Mikel's stomach twist up tight inside him. He put a hand over his own cock, cupped and loose. He felt more than a little warm, and he wanted his cock out in his hand, but it was a little hard to admit he was getting off on this.

Perry wasn't having any trouble admitting it. He was dragging his pants open now and shoving them down under his ass. His cock was flushed dark and curving out from his body, slick and shiny with pre-come. Mikel clenched his teeth and held back a groan at the sight of it.

Hand still wrapped around his cock, Perry lifted Mikel's foot back to his lips and licked across the sole. It was a ticklish, almost electric feeling. Mikel bit his lip and stared at Perry's face. He looked so concentrated, so fucking into it. He licked again and bit lightly at Mikel's heel, slid his cheek along Mikel's instep and made a soft, needy sound that flipped Mikel's stomach right over.

"It's okay?" Perry said. He stroked his cock once. His eyes were still closed. "I can do it?"

"Yeah," Mikel said, voice hoarse, wanting it pretty near as bad as Perry did, muscles tightening up all over his body in anticipation of that first touch. Perry let out a soft breath and brought Mikel's foot down, flexed it back, let the hot, slick head of his cock rub along its whole length.

Mikel chewed on his lip and then on his ragged thumbnail. He shifted in his seat. His other foot, braced on the floor, still had that shoe on. He rested it on Perry's knee, digging the point of the heel in. Perry made a choked whimper and started thrusting against Mikel's foot.

It slid easily, so slick and too firm now to tickle at all. Perry's mouth was hanging open, and his cheeks were pink, head tipped back just a little. Mikel wondered what it was going to feel like when he came.

And with that thought, suddenly Mikel was scrambling to get his own pants open, dig a hand down into his shorts and jerk his cock, _now_. Way too fucking late to pretend this wasn't getting him hot. His cock was already a little slick at the head when he touched it, skin stretched tight, balls tingling, and he could tell he wasn't going to last long.

Perry's eyes fluttered open. He looked half-dazed, and he moaned Mikel's name under his breath. His dick rubbed faster, head catching on calluses at toe and heel, and Perry was looking right into Mikel's eyes when he started to come.

It felt so warm against Mikel's slightly chilled foot, and Perry kept on jerking his hips forward, head of his dick rubbing the stuff right into Mikel's skin for a few more long seconds. He gave a long, shuddering sigh and dropped his head forward, finally stilling.

And then he ducked down still further and started licking it off.

Mikel sealed his lips shut, locking in whatever embarrassing noise was trying to squeeze out of his throat. It was suddenly, inexplicably, one of the hottest fucking things he'd ever seen. Or felt. Perry's tongue between his toes, almost reverent kisses, the scrape of teeth.

Mikel shuddered, looked away, jacked himself harder. He couldn't help looking back when Perry stopped though, and saw him lick his lips, hands stroking over Mikel's foot and up his calf. Mikel caught his breath and came hard. A high whine escaped him.

Perry looked up, and Mikel saw his lips forming the word, "Oh," but Mikel didn't hear him. He was too busy with aftershocks, with the sudden realization that his pants were now even more of a mess, and with the huge knowledge of what they'd just done and how much trouble he'd be in when Sandy inevitably found out.

He took a deep breath. That was later. For now, he slid awkwardly off the chair and leaned into Perry's space. "Hey," he said. "Can I," and then kissed him, without waiting for an answer. This was definitely cheating. Little worms of guilt squirmed around at the back of his mind, but the front was entirely taken up with Perry's lips and tongue, and his body melting against Mikel's.

"Thank you," Perry murmured.

They ended up with their foreheads pressed together, holding onto each other's shoulders.

"Okay. That was hot," Mikel admitted.

Perry smiled at him. "Yes. But?"

"I have a girlfriend."

"I know. I'm sorry, I never expected things to go this far."

"Not your fault."

"If you'd like to stop by again, I could give you a foot massage."

"Jesus."

The corner of Perry's mouth curled up. "Perfectly innocent."

"Yeah, right." Mikel was sure that idea shouldn't turn him on. He wondered if Perry had permanently warped his brain in under an hour. "I should go," he said. And because he was pretty sure it was true, he added: "I'll see you."

***

He let himself into Sandy's apartment, thoroughly soaked. He'd left his umbrella at Perry's store.

She looked up from her newspaper as he sat down next to her on the couch, eyes narrowed, gold hair falling in her face. She exhaled a cloud of smoke at him. "Pervert," she said.

"What! You don't know! You can't know! Shit. What do you know?"

She smirked at him and set the paper aside, offering him a drink of her beer. "Why don't you tell me? And don't skimp on the details."

It was a promising start, he thought. He wondered if there was any chance she'd react as well to the news that, in addition to forgetting his umbrella, he'd also forgotten the damn shoes for the wedding.


End file.
